Single Ladies
by RainySunnyEnding
Summary: (Put A Ring On It) **INCLUDES SPOILERS FROM THE 4x21 PROMO FOR WONDER-FUL** When Kurt returns to McKinley to sing a familiar song, everything starts to make sense to Blaine. And it can't help that gosh, his lips look delicious.
1. Chapter 1

**Klaine apocalypse? Let's take over the world.**

* * *

Blaine hadn't been told that the Old Directions were returning. The first he knew of it was when he saw Kurt standing at the other end of the corridor, an apprehensive smile on his lips as he surveyed his surroundings. Blaine was so caught up in Kurt's scarf, the way his hair fell over those blue eyes, the jeans which hugged his thighs just so, that he almost didn't see Mike and Mercedes. But then he did. And then Kurt saw him. And then Kurt's smile brightened.

Blaine wanted to let out a squeal of delight and throw himself down the corridor, catch Kurt in a tight embrace and whisper "I've missed you so much" in his ear.

But he couldn't. It wasn't his place to anymore. So instead he just raised his arm in a brief wave before letting Tina drag him off.

* * *

Blaine was thankful when Glee club came around. He'd had to put up with Tina ranting about how it wasn't fair for Mike to return without any warning and make school uncomfortable for her and that he really ought to have called so that she could have prepared herself. Blaine had tried to be sympathetic, but after a while found himself drifting and dreaming about Kurt, wondering why they'd returned and if Mr Schue had asked them back and if he was still with Adam and how NYADA was doing and... He had received many bruises on his arm.

He walked into the choir room and almost stopped walking. Tina walked into his back and had to step around him. She groaned when she saw Mike sitting in the chair which she usually took, and sat on the opposite side of the room. Blaine had to find movement for his feet again.

"Hi."

Kurt looked up as he heard his ex-boyfriend's voice. "Hey," he smiled. "How are you doing?"

"All the better for seeing you," Blaine flirted.

Kurt smirked and blushed. He stood from his chair and stepped forwards, closing the gap between them and throwing his arms around his ex. Blaine hugged back just as eagerly, revelling in the whoops and wolf whistles that he felt Kurt blushing at. They pulled apart.

"How come you're back, anyway?"

Before Kurt had time to reply, Mr Schue walked in and clapped his hands. He apologised when everyone winced; they hadn't recovered from the shooting yet, especially as none of them had been convinced that it really had been Sue who'd fired the gun. Blaine took a seat on the front row, next to Tina, and Kurt returned to his chair. They shared a shy glance before turning their attention to their teacher.

"So, I'm sure many of you will recognise the familiar faces we have with us today. So, no, you're not hallucinating. All the way from post-Lima education, we have Mike, Mercedes and Kurt. Treat them nicely. For those of you not familiar with them; yes, they are Nationals champions. For those of you who are; yes, I asked them here.

"Regionals are fast approaching. We only just managed to get through because of the Warblers' disqualification, and thank you again to Sam and Blaine for that. But that means we need to work hard to secure our place at..." He paused dramatically, taking a chance to look every singer in the eye. "Nationals!"

A collective cheer rang out, and Blaine couldn't help but glance back at Kurt. He had a broad smile on his face and he looked beautiful. He always did.

"Our graduates are here to show you what it is like to return from Nationals as champions. Those of you who went there with us last year, tap into that spirit. Remember what it felt like and that is what you're aiming for. But for you others, I want you to watch these guys, and be just as good as them. Learn from them; that's why they're here."

* * *

Once Mr Schuester's pep talk was over, Mike had got up to sing. His dancing had improved even since Blaine had seen him, and it wasn't long before the whole class was up and dancing with him. Even Tina had joined in, although tried to stay as far from Mike as she could, ignoring his advances and the lyrics he was throwing her way.

Blaine had danced by himself before he felt hands on his hips and breath on his neck. And that was how he ended up where he was now: sitting at a table in the Lima Bean, having coffee with Kurt like they'd done when they were younger. The employee was sipping his mocha (grande, non-fat; some things never change). The ex-Warbler opposite him was trying hard not to break into a smile every time he so much as caught the other man's eye.

"So how is NYADA?"

Kurt took a sip of coffee, swallowing it thoughtfully before answering. "Good," he said eventually. "The classes are challenging, but for once I don't feel like I'm being judged all the time, and if they are then they're judging me for beating Rachel at Midnight Madness, and thus have some sort of crazy worshipping thing over me or something. Which I could get used to."

Blaine smiled. He loved seeing his exboyfriend so animated and passionate. "And Adam?" The name caught in his throat, but he had to know.

Kurt pulled a face. "We're not really together any more," he admitted. "Ehh, I don't know. He was sweet and all, but... Well."

Blaine's interest had peaked. "Well?"

For the first time, Kurt dropped his gaze from Blaine's face. "He's not you," he admitted.

Blaine heart dropped to his feet, bounced back up again and hovered somewhere above his head. Could this mean... "You know what you said? At Valentine's Day?" Blaine needed to take a chance.

Kurt frowned but nodded. "About us being just friends, yeah."

Blaine chanced shifting his hands forwards to play with Kurt's fingers. Kurt moved his hands as soon as he felt the connection and entwined their fingers together. It felt like home. It felt marvellous. It gave him the courage to ask what he was about to ask. "Do you still mean that?"

Kurt froze, his eyes locked with Blaine's. He opened his mouth to speak and no words came out. He breathed out, making no sound. Suddenly the noise in the café faded to nothing and everything seemed focused on Kurt's lips, as if the whole world was waiting for the next word to emerge from his mouth.

But Blaine wasn't the whole world, and he wasn't about to wait. "I love you." He leaned over the table and captured Kurt's lips in his own. Kurt's lips, which he hadn't kissed almost two and a half months. Kurt's lips, which had been calling to him for the half an hour which they'd been sitting there. Kurt's lips, which tasted faintly of the coffee he'd been drinking.

Kurt's lips, which were now kissing back.

They melted against Blaine's, short-circuiting any thoughts which may have been floating about. He was kissing Kurt. And Kurt was kissing back. A hand caressed his cheek, making Blaine's knees weak. That was when he noticed that he was standing up. And they were in the middle of a coffee shop in Ohio. Kissing. He should pull away. He should pull away or they'd be subjected to hate. He should sit down again. He should…

He didn't. Kurt's lips were too inviting, but his tongue was even more so, and when he felt it lap at his lips, he was only too pleased to open his mouth and let it slide in. He felt a groan escape up his throat, his toes curling in pleasure. This was all that Blaine had dreamed about since… forever.

Kurt pulled back, breathing heavily and smiling broadly. His lips were slightly swollen, and he used them to kiss Blaine again quickly before pulling away with a sigh. "That was unexpected."

Blaine smiled and hid his head in his hands. Then he stopped, his eyes catching on something reflecting the light. "Is that…"

Kurt followed his gaze and saw his airplane pin. He stroked it with a steady thumb. "My plane pin? Yeah."

"You've worn that before," Blaine stated.

Kurt raised an elegant eyebrow. "Are you calling me an outfit repeater, Mr Anderson?"

Blaine scoffed. "Me? I wouldn't dare," he teased. "But I'm just wondering why you wore it. The first time I saw it was when you transferred to Dalton." Kurt's cheeks began to colour. "And the second time was when I transferred to McKinley." Kurt avoided his gaze again. "I guess I'm just wondering why… if you wore it then for… for a reason. If you're wearing it now because… because it means something. To us."

Kurt smiled softly and looked at his coffee, swirling the cup in his hand. He seemed to be considering his next words very carefully. Blaine didn't want to rush him. But his mouth look so inviting, his lips so red and swollen. He wanted to lean in and kiss them again. But he wouldn't. It wasn't his place to.

"That's two questions you've asked now. And the answer to the first one was no."

"The first one…" Blaine racked his brain to try to remember what the first question he asked was. It was before they'd kissed. What had happened before they'd kiss- oh. _Oh_.

"We're n-not?" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt's eyes turned puppy soft. "We're Kurt and Blaine. We can never be just friends." He slid his hand across the table and joined it in Blaine's. Blaine's insides flipped.

* * *

"So is it your turn today?"

Blaine was walking Kurt down the corridor. Their hands were joined, just as Kurt had always wished, and their arms swung freely between them. School had finished, and all that was left was Glee. Today, Kurt wore black skinnies. Very skinnies. So skinny that Blaine almost didn't notice the sequinned top. It should have been illegal to sell skinnies that skinny. But Blaine was so glad that it wasn't. His own outfit was Blaine Anderson à la receiving flowers from Kurt on the staircase after their Tony related fallout. Kurt hadn't commented on that yet.

"Yeah it is, and no I'm not telling you."

Blaine sighed loudly and dramatically. Really, he didn't mind that Kurt hadn't yet told him what he was doing in Glee club; he'd find out soon enough.

They walked through the door and everyone went quiet. They stared. And then Kurt and Blaine were deafened by cheers.

"Guys, are you finally back together?"

"Is this for realz? Or are you still only friends?"

"Blainey boo, you've got your kitty Kurt back."

"Atta boy!"

"Get some, Hummel."

Kurt found himself looking around for Puck; he was the only person who could possibly have come up with a comment like that. He saw a mini-Puck. He'd do. Kurt let himself be lead to a couple of seats which sat rather close together on the back row. As Blaine sat down, Kurt snuggled into his side. Blaine sighed. It felt so right.

"I've missed you," he murmured in Kurt's ear, cutting below the whistles still following them.

Kurt kissed his boyfriend's lips tenderly. He ignored the fresh wave of wolf whistles and murmured back, "I'm home."

Blaine felt his heart still.

"Okay, quieten down, guys. We have a- Kurt? Blaine?" Mr Schue got distracted from his train of thought as he saw the pair huddled together. "Are you two…"

Kurt turned to Blaine with a smile, and then looked back at the teacher. He nodded, and the class erupted again.

Fifteen minutes later, they finally managed to start. Mr Schue had talked more about the importance of all coming together, which had apparently been the lesson which Mike was trying to convey. "And it's just as important to showcase your best assets." Blaine stifled a giggle in Kurt's shoulder. "And practise makes perfect. I think Kurt has something prepared. It has certainly been practised, and I have seen it many a time. It also won us a football game a while back. And it's here again today. Kurt? Girls? You ready?"

Kurt stood and unwrapped himself from Blaine. For the younger boy, everything was beginning to fall into place as he watched his boyfriend (_boyfriend!_) talking to Tina and Brittany at the front of the class in a hushed tone. He knew what song they were going to do. And suddenly he got more excited.

"All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up"

Blaine was hooked. As the room cheered, he remained silent. His eyes had one focus and everything else didn't exist. Kurt. Kurt, his boyfriend, was doing things with his body that was making it hard to concentrate. He had missed Kurt so much. And now there he was. And he was looking right back at Blaine whilst he was dancing. And he was so hot.

"Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh"

Blaine stopped breathing. The world blacked out and then came back, clearer than before. His brain was swimming but his mind was focused. Why hadn't he seen this before? Kurt had been looking at him for the entirety of the chorus. He'd been shaking his hips and looking at Blaine and… He had been singing to Blaine. Suddenly, the world seemed such a perfect place.

He hadn't even noticed the song ending. But then it did. And Blaine was on his feet, clapping with the rest and opening his arms for Kurt to run into.

"How was it?" Kurt asked, breathless.

Blaine couldn't answer. His mind was elsewhere. He needed to go shopping. Fast. The only response he could give was to take Kurt's face in his hands and kiss him deeply.

Kurt pulled away with a giggle. "That good, eh?"

"You've no idea," Blaine admitted.

* * *

"I'm meant to be meeting my dad in the auditorium. But I really want to get out of this. I'll just get changed quickly and then go there. You can head there now, if you want?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly and kissed Kurt again. He watched Kurt disappear down the corridor, waving his hips seductively. Damn.

Blaine walked quickly down the corridor to the auditorium, ripping his bowtie from his neck so that he could breathe. He stuffed it unceremoniously in his trouser pocket. This was perfect. It was as if fate had decided that he'd meet, alone, with Burt as soon as he'd watched Kurt perform Single Ladies. Maybe this was always meant to be. He pushed the door open and saw Burt on the stage.

Kurt's father looked up, smiling and throwing out a quick "hi" before turning back to the mirror he was standing in front of.

"Hey, Burt." Blaine walked down the audience, then jumped up the steps to the stage. He had no idea what the mirror was for, or what Burt was doing there. In that moment, he didn't care.

"How've you been, kiddo?"

"I've been good. You know, school has not been the same without Kurt. But now that he's back? I…" Blaine blushed. "It's great. It's great to have him back."

Burt chuckled, not taking his eyes off the mirror. "Back in school or you two back together?"

"Both," Blaine answered instantly. Now was his chance. "And watching him, in there; in the choir room; everything suddenly makes sense. It's like all the pieces of my life are aligning and they're just looking at me, waiting for me to make the last move, to fill in the final, missing puzzle piece. And that's Kurt; that's what Kurt is. Sir… I would like to ask Kurt to marry me."

Burt froze. The empty auditorium fell even more silent. As Kurt's father turned around, Blaine remembered sharing one of the best kisses of his life on the very stage they were standing on now. Just like the song.

"You want to marry my kid?" Burt asked slowly, as if trying to get his head around it. Blaine nodded, licking his lips. He was nervous. He was certain that Burt liked him. Well, fairly certain. He had, after all, invited Blaine to New York so that his and Kurt's annual Christmas tradition could continue. He'd also rung up Blaine twice a week since Kurt had gone to the Big Apple. Those phone calls had continued even after Blaine had cheated... Blaine was pretty sure that Burt liked him. But did he want him to marry Kurt? Suddenly, Blaine was indescribably nervous.

"Why now, huh?"

Blaine blinked. "I... um..." He decided that honesty was the best policy. "I think I've felt like this for a while now. Kurt is the only man I've ever been with, and I wouldn't want anyone else. I know that he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to grow up with him; grow old with him. I want to walk him down the aisle and have kids with him. I want all that and I've wanted it for a long time. With Kurt. It just took me until he sang Single Ladies for me to realise that he wants it to." He backtracked. "Well, may do. I mean, I haven't asked him yet or anything. I've only just realised myself that-"

"Kiddo," Burt interjected. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I see the way you look at him. I hear the way he talks of you. And, yeah, I'm not happy with what you did. But if Kurt can forgive you then so can I. If you do it again though..."

Blaine shook his head vigorously. "Never," he promised.

Burt smiled. "I know. I have always known that you'll be my son-in-law. Kurt tends to get his way with things like this. You have my blessing."

Blaine didn't realise that he was crying until Burt embraced him, holding him close and patting his back. "Go for it, son."

Neither of them noticed Kurt coming in until he was standing on the stage beside them. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Blaine had managed to, rather convincingly, come up with some excuse as to why he and Burt had been sharing such an intimate moment. Since then, Blaine had rushed to what his iPhone told him was 'the best jewellers in Ohio'. He had found the perfect ring and it now sat in his jeans pocket, just waiting for the right moment.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy tonight's episode! I know I will :) This is, at the minute, a oneshot. If I have enough interest, I'll make it a twoshot. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe it's the finale tonight!**

**You loved the first part so much that I thought it only right to post part two. Thank you! I was going to continue based on the episode, but Burt's answer was very different to my Burt's answer. And I'm so glad. After CWM I thought Glee was turning into a fanfic. It's not. And this kiki is MARVELLOUS!**

**So basically this is AU again.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It turned out that the perfect moment was playing hide-and-seek, and winning. Blaine hadn't managed to find an appropriate time to pop the question; nor had he found out when his boyfriend was going back to New York. They'd made it to the Lima Bean again before this realisation struck him.

"How long are you here for?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend. It was Thursday, and his outfit consisted of a pair of white skinnies and a loose fitting green shirt. Blaine wore a white shirt with a navy jacket and a red bowtie, and grey jeans. This was his fourth outfit so far in the 'make Kurt remember as many great moments as I can' series. So far, none of them had been commented on, but this was the one which had got the most approving eyes roving over his body.

"Until after Regionals. Mr Schue wanted us down to teach you guys, and figured we might as well stay to celebrate if you got through." Kurt suddenly lowered his voice and leant forwards, over his cooling coffee. "And yes," he purred, "if you win then celebratory sex in certainly on the cards."

As Kurt sat back in his chair, he didn't notice Blaine's sudden inability to function. Well fuck.

* * *

Tina jumped as there was a knock on the door. She put her brush down. It must be Blaine, come to apologise about ignoring her recently, she mused.

"You can come in, Blaine," she called. "The door's open."

The door was pushed open and Tina jumped again as she saw that the person walking through it was definitely not Blaine. She really should stop being so jumpy; at least she wasn't alone in her nervousness after the gun scare.

"I'm not Blaine, Tina."

Tina blinked at the blond standing at the entrance to her room. "Sam. What can I do for you?"

Sam stepped further into the room, and Tina quickly sensed his awkwardness. She sat on the bed and patted the mattress beside her, inviting him to sit down. "What's up?"

Sam sat. "It's Blaine..."

Tina nodded. "Don't say any more; I know just what you mean. It's like, now that's Kurt's back, the Blaine that we know and love hasn't been around as much."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but then frowned. "Know and love? Do you still-"

"No," Tina interrupted with a blush. "We all love our friends, right?" She couldn't help but feel a niggling sensation that she did still feel something for the ex-Warbler. But perhaps it was just as platonic as she wished?

"Right," Sam agreed. "But you see what I mean, yeah? It's like he's never around any more. In lessons he's always drawing these silly hearts in his books, and then out of lessons he's all dreamy and, well, always with Kurt. It's like some witch got them and stuck them together with some magical superglue or something. Which, with Berry, could well be the case..."

Tina stifled a giggle. "I can't work out if he's just excited that Kurt's back, and that he's happy that they're back together, or if there's something bigger going on."

"Yeah." Sam glanced about the room, as if checking for any presence of a big that Blaine could have planted. He shuffled closer to Tina and lowered his voice dramatically. "I think I might know what it is."

Tina watched him expectantly, waiting for his explanation. He said nothing. She sighed. "Sing it, Sam."

He raised his eyebrows, impressed. "You'd make a good Ilsa."

Tina huffed, impatient to hear Sam's theory. "Just _tell_ me!"

Sam coughed experimentally and rolled his shoulders back, as if what he was about to say needed limbering up for. He leaned forwards and clasped his hands in what he hoped was an authoritative gesture.

"It was Tuesday," he began. "I was in town buying a necklace for Britt. I mean, call me stupid but I've bought her something every day since the gun incident. I just don't feel safe round there any more, and if I die I want her to know that I love her. So I've been buying her little bits and-" He stopped talking as he saw Tina raising an eyebrow. "_Anyway_, I was just leaving the jewellers when Blaine walked in. I mean, I don't think he saw me, but it was definitely him. And he looked all nervous and such. And I've come up with only one possible explanation" Tina sighed happily, knowing what Sam's solution was. "Blaine is having an affair with the woman who works at the jewellers."

Or, you know, not.

As Sam sat back triumphantly, Tina's eyes widened, first in shock and then amusement. She giggled, and once she'd started, she couldn't stop. Sam looked on, slightly wounded.

"Oh my god you're serious," Tina realised, before laughing again. "_Sam_!"

The blond blinked twice.

"Oh, Sam. Blaine went into a jewellers. You can make as many hypotheses up as you want, but the truth remains clear. Oh, can't you see? He went to a jewellers to get a ring. Sam, he's going to ask Kurt to marry him."

* * *

"Hi, boo."

Kurt looked up as Mercedes approached his table. "Hiya, Cedes," he offered. He moved his bag from the spare chair to give her space to sit down. "I heard about your manager. I'm sorry." He held her hand on the table.

She shrugged. "It's his loss. I mean, yeah, it sucks. But it has happened. Something else will come up. I'll move on."

Kurt pouted sympathetically. "Yeah. Still, he's a fool for letting you go, girl."

"He is."

"I bet he had big teeth which stuck out?"

"Not as big as his nose. That nose..."

"And his fashion sense. What planet did he come from?"

"His hair, Kurt. His _hair_."

"And..." Kurt burst out laughing before he could find some other insult for the man who had turned his best friend's dreams upside-down. Mercedes laughed too, and Kurt gave himself a mental pat on the back. Good work, Hummel.

"Grande nonfat mocha?" Mercedes pointed to Kurt's now empty cup.

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Kurt, you made me laugh like that. The least you can do is let me buy you a fresh cup."

"I... uh... _Fine_, go on then."

Kurt sat back as he watched Mercedes order their drinks. It felt so normal to be back in the Lima Bean; it was like they'd never left. But Kurt was quite guilty that he'd sort of abandoned Merce since being back. He had been... distracted. And not just by the kisses, or the cuddles or the... okay, he was staying with his dad; there wasn't a great deal else that he could do. Neither of them had ever been quiet, and Kurt's firm hand around Blaine just two nights previously had only proved that. They'd have to wait until Regionals. If they won. Kurt smirked. Or _whatever_ the result.

"Here you are."

Kurt blinked as he had a fresh coffee sat down in front of him. He hadn't noticed Mercedes returning. "Thanks," he mumbled, diving for the cup. Okay, maybe he had wanted a top up.

"What were you thinking about? Actually, no, you're red enough that I can guess."

Kurt snorted and his coffee almost flew out his mouth. Thankfully, he managed to keep some semblance of control. "Mer_cedes_," he hissed.

Thankfully, she dropped it, chosing instead to laugh at Kurt's expense. "Your face," she giggled. "That was so worth it."

Kurt grumbled and took another sip, keeping a cautious eye on the girl beside him.

"So, seriously, why are you here? I'd've thought you'd be... catching up."

Kurt glowered at his soon to be ex-bestfriend. "Blaine has lessons at the minute. As there tend to be at McKinley. Besides, maybe I _wanted_ some time without him?"

Mercedes sensed the tease in his voice. "Boo? What's up?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide and bright. He cast glances about him, checking that nobody was around who could spy on him. As suspected: no-one. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Her dark eyes sparkled, excited for Kurt's news. "Promise." She held out her finger and Kurt tutted before joining. "Now tell me before I burst."

Again, he took a cautious look around. After he made sure it was safe, he dipped into the bag which had been on Mercedes' chair. He pulled out a small box. And opened it.

"Oh my tots..."

* * *

Finally, it was Regionals. The coach had been noisy, and three times Mr Schue had had to call back to everyone to "godsake, shut up or I'm going to crash this thing". The couples had done... coupley things. Kurt and Blaine has been inseparable. At one point, Blaine managed to fall asleep on Kurt's shoulder. The NYADA student just brushed Blaine's loosening curls off his forehead and kissed him softly. He had always loved watching his boyfriend sleep. He hoped that this would be the last time; that by the time they got to their hotel room later, they'd be engaged. Blaine would say yes, wouldn't he?

Kurt didn't manage to nudge Blaine awake. Instead, he had to resort to the one thing that always worked.

"Blaine, honey." A kiss to his nose. "Blaine, darling." A kiss on the forehead. "Babe, baby." A kiss on each of his cheeks. "Love?" A kiss on his lips which, as expected, was quickly reciprocated. Kurt pulled away before they could leave the humble ranks of PG. "We're here," he whispered.

"Mmm..." Blaine mumbled, then tried to fall back to sleep. Kurt moved his shoulder, and Blaine's head hit the cushioned seat. "Ow."

Kurt pouted mockingly. "Did I wake you, sweets?"

Blaine sat up, blushing furiously as he saw everyone's eyes on him. "I hate you all!" he exclaimed. His eyes locked onto Kurt's. "Apart from you. Never you."

* * *

"Blaine!"

Blaine ran into the wings and threw himself at his boyfriend, knotting his legs around his waist. "We did it, Kurt!"

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek tenderly. They couldn't risk any more here. "You did. You're going to Nationals."

Blaine giggled, his adrenaline levels still high. "Kuuuuuuuurt..."

"_Blaaaaaaine_..." Kurt mocked.

Blaine stuck his tongue out and then stood up. He hugged Kurt properly, and buried his head under Kurt's chin. "You know what you said? About celebrating?"

Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine's cheek again. "I've booked the hotel room."

"I love you."

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine. "I love you too."

* * *

"_BlaineBlaineBlaineBlaineBl_..."

Blaine grinned as Kurt turned into a blabbering mess against him. And they hadn't even made it into the room yet. Whoops. Maybe they should...

"Have you got the card? For the room?"

"My pocket. Just go in there. Not that one, the other... _fuck_." Kurt flew off Blaine, frantically retrieving the key card from his pocket. His fingers stroked over the box nestled in the same pocket and left without it. "Hurry," he pleaded, handing the card to Blaine and settling himself on Blaine's thigh again.

Blaine groaned at the contact, taking three attempts until the lock finally clicked and they could push the door open.

Kurt had pushed them through, shut the door behind them and then thrown Blaine against it before the younger man knew what was going on. Suddenly Kurt was all over him and...

"Stop."

Kurt froze. "Blaine?"

Blaine pushed Kurt off gently. "Can I... Can we talk first?"

"Blaine, if you're going to apologise again for-"

"No," Blaine interrupted. "I'm not. Can we just... talk?"

Kurt frowned. Blaine was being serious. But Blaine wanted to talk, and if Blaine wanted to talk then Kurt wasn't going to stop him, however hard he was. He nodded and sat down on the bed. To be polite, he crossed his legs. Or tried to.

Blaine came to stand opposite him. He didn't sit down. "Kurt," he began, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can you... Can I finish?"

Kurt nodded silently.

"I love you, and I always have done. I always will. You are the love of my life, Kurt. When I'm around you, days feel like seconds. They're precious and I need to live each of them to the full. These last few months, this last year, has been horrible. Since we've broken up I haven't really lived, you know. I've gone round and done all these things because I needed something to fill the gap that you left. Because, for such skinny jeans, you sure left a big hole. Erm, Christmas. Not this Christmas, when we went skating, but the Christmas before. I made you that promise ring. And when I gave you the box you said "if that's an engagement ring my answer's yes". Those words have stuck with me, Kurt." Kurt blinked once. "They stuck with me through these last few months, and last Tuesday they just... I could stop hearing them. So I went out and I... I bought something. For you. Well, for us. Hopefully. If you'll have me."

Kurt's throat went dry and his eyes started to water as Blaine reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box. It opened. That was when Kurt realised that Blaine was no longer standing, but on one knee.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I've loved you forever. I'll want you forever. Please... marry me?"

Kurt gasped and threw himself at Blaine. "Yes," he breathed. "Oh my god, yes!"

And later, as they wore each others rings, Blaine spared a thought for Beyonce and all that she'd done for him. Then he spied Kurt's naked form, and all those thoughts flew clear from his mind.


End file.
